lo sabemos, pero no lo decimos
by fernadz24
Summary: los rumores y chismes no son necesarios, ellos lo saben pero no lo aceptan ¿ quien lo hará primero?. para algunos es facil seguir pero otros dudan mucho para dar un simple paso.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana en Minnesota, unos jóvenes, 4 para ser exacto, tras la noche anterior de haber realizado una pequeña reunión (pijama da) se encontraban tirados en el suelo quejándose por el sonido de los pájaros revoloteando en la ventana, siendo así su completo despertar, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Kendall, un adolescente de metro ochenta de piel clara, delgado, de cabellera dorada y llamativos ojos verdes:

-Mmmh...Hola- dijo con pereza.

-Ou- con el mismo tono de voz respondió James, más alto que Kendall por media cabeza, piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos semejantes a dos preciosas avellanas , se encontraba boca abajo con las piernas totalmente abiertas abrazando la cobija que le pertenecía , extendiendo su brazo derecho golpeando la cabeza a su lado.

- arriba- dijo sonriendo.

Carlos el recién lesionado era de baja estatura descendiente latino de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, con un quejido levanta la cabeza y mira con los ojos entre abiertos a su agresor -buenos días - pronuncia con un tono molesto logrando que Kendall y James rieran levemente.

Fuera del cuarto que pertenecía a Kendall, un individuo se encontraba lavándose los dientes, el sujeto era de estatura promedio (media cabeza más alto q Carlos) de piel blanca algo pálida a ciertos ojos , de cabello castaño muy oscuro que se confundía con el negro a simple vista y unos ojos de color chocolate intenso.

Al entrar al cuarto con sumo silencio, ya que creía que los demás chicos seguían dormidos, se abalanzo a su lugar en el suelo pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno estaba en su lugar, se levantó y al escuchar un chillido, buscando en el armario encontrando así a Carlos aguantando la risa por lo que venía. James, con una bolsa de harina se encontraba tras de él , logan que miraba a Carlos extrañado por donde se encontraba su amigo , se dio cuenta de la presencia de james pero fue tarde ya que el nombrado vacío el contenido de la bolsa por toda la persona de logan - FELIZIDAAAAADEEEESSS- fue lo que grito james terminando su acto, Kendall que estaba escondido entre las cortinas de la ventana salió riendo con cámara en mano y un obsequio envuelto en un papel negro con la insignia de Batman en ella- feliz cumple loggie- le dijo pasándole el regalo y dándole un corto abrazo , de atrás Carlos que no soporto la broma se encontraba llorando de risa que termino cuando logan salió del cuarto a paso lento.

-¿Dónde va? ¿Que acaso no debería dar gracias? ¡Aceptaría hasta una queja pero ni eso hizo porque no lo supera ni que fuese la única en el mundo!- pronunció james enfadado y algo melancólico.

- yo voy, de paso le doy tu recado- dijo Kendall, con un tono de burla caminado lento a la puerta, una vez allí acelero el paso encontrando a logan en el baño que estaba a la derecha del cuarto de Kendall. Lavándose la cara y brazos - ¿Por qué esta vez?- preguntó Kendall cruzándose de brazos colocándose por el marco de la puerta, logan saca las manos mojadas de su rostro, viendo el reflejo de Kendall por el espejo - ya es un mes y me sigues preguntando ¿Porque? - su expresión era fría y dolida - no es nada fácil y lo sabes por experiencia Kendall - el nombrado suspira, asiente , acercándose a logan recostó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros del pequeño , lo mira con un aire de consuelo- si lo sé pero es diferente , y en tu caso no tendrías que estar de este ánimo y más en tus 18 , salgamos y olvidemos que tú le bromeaste diciéndole que le terminarías y de la rabia te cuenta q se acostó con su profesor de química - con un tono burlón- ¿ Te parece? - logan lo mira con algo de rabia pero controlada ya que era cierto lo que le acababa de decir su rubio amigo" beso" fue lo que se cruzó en la mente de logan y este se tensó por seguir sintiendo la respiración de Kendall en su frente y la cómoda pero progresiva mantención del brazo de Kendall en sus hombro - Em... ya está me voy a hablar con james ,quédate si lo vas a usar- dijo logan saliendo de Kendall y del baño para ir al cuarto, en el corto camino ubicando su erección no se dio cuenta que solo estaba de bóxer, unos blancos que lucían su redondo y levantado trasero como su viril característica.

En el baño Kendall con el cejo fruncido, trata de analizar lo que había visto en el espejo. Si, él se percató de la leve pero visible erección de logan, con una pequeña sonrisa por lo sucedido se decidió a lavarse la cara.

En el cuarto- Gracias y perdón, pero la próxima no uses todo el paquete ¿Si?- decía logan al entrar con la cabeza gacha a levantarla lo que vio fue chocante, james apoyando a Carlos por el armario que se encontraba a lado de la puerta, ninguno se movió y siguieron besándose de manera lenta y silenciosa- Eeessstee... HOLAAA- grito logan con la cara roja , alterando a la pareja- Fue Carlos él me obligo lo juro yo no quería- dijo james separándose y levantando las manos, recibiendo un manotazo de Carlos se queja del golpe para luego reír- si siempre te obligo verdad, como cuando me tiraste al baño y estuvimos 2 horas encerrados - dice con sarcasmo y en tono burlón a james que se quedó viéndole con cara de "no era necesario decir eso", incorporándose ve a logan que sigue rojo y aturdido- Em... Carlos y yo somos novio hace 2 años, te lo íbamos a decir pero... Como terminaste con Camille decidimos esperar en lo que te apoyáramos- lo dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando al suelo mientras que con su derecha sostenía a Carlos- Mmmm ya... Es raro enterarse de esta manera pero bueno, no los juzgo- se acerca a ambos y les coloca con los dos puños un golpe a cada uno haciendo que se quejen- ya no me mientan o los voy a odiar- la pareja rio y asintió- bueno será mejor salir, desayunar, ver televisión-besarnos-, ir a comprar todo para la fiesta- besarnos-,volver y preparar todo - y besarnos- cito Carlos que se reía de las interrupciones de james y las cejas levantadas de logan que miraba al alto, negando y riéndose de él.

Botellas de cerveza, vodka, licor, fruta para combinar con el alcohol, patatas fritas, aderezos, y varias serpentinas estaban llenando el carro de supermercado que empujaba Carlos, riéndose de lo nervioso que se ponía logan al ver en cada pasillo Kendall arrojaba algo de cada estante al carrito-¿Esto para qué?-decía logan al sacar del carro una bolsa grande de chocolate en formas de gotas-Para que te lo comas luego ¿Crees q no me fije que ayer no comiste nada antes de acostarte y que hoy a la mañana no desayunaste porque "tenías que bañarte"?- decía Kendall mirando a logan con los ojos entre cerrados ,haciendo que el pequeño desviara la mirada hacia abajo- ¡tienes hipoglucemia cuídate más!- esto último lo dijo con voz de amenaza que erizo la piel de logan, el mismo asintió para luego ver a Carlos y james , con unas caras de susto por el tono que utilizo el rubio.

- ¿Iras a la fiesta de logan?- preguntaba una chica rubia, delgada de ojos claros - talvez ,Jo, aunque no creo que sea buena idea, hoy se cumple un mes de no estar juntos y por mi estúpida boca- respondió un pálida chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés- Y que esperabas, al menos pensaste bien y mentiste al decir que te acostaste con tu profesor de química y no conmigo- decía Jo, viendo a Camille de reojo levantado las cejas- no veo porque estas así, siendo que lo usaste de telón para lo nuestro- continuo Jo, subiéndose sobre Camille que se encontraba desnuda y algo cansada por ciertas actividades que realizaron bajo las sábanas, Camille mira para un costado sonrojándose y cerrando los brazos en la nuca de Jo- si pero no me gusto jugar con él, creo que enserio se gustaba de mi

- ¿entonces para ti yo no te quiero?- dijo Jo enojada y alejándose

- no es eso, es que no quería aprovecharme de él, es muy tierno, amable, atento, es casi perfecto - respondió sonrojada que hizo que Jo se sulfurara y saliera de la cama

- sabes quédate con él, yo que no soy buena para ti vete - dijo dando la espalda a la castaña

-NO, yo te amo y si hablo así de él es solo por la costumbre de haber estado juntos, tu eres perfecta para mí- dijo Camille alterada sujetando a Jo del brazo haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, olvidando que ambas estaban desnudas en medio del cuarto de Camille

- Camille yo también te amo, pero me enerva que hables tan bien cuándo solo fue un juego- terminando esto beso a Camille de manera lenta y dulce, apoyándola a su cuerpo. Separando sus labios, Jo mirándola- que te parece si continuamos, no se digo, donde nos quedamos- cito Jo acariciando uno de los senos de Camille haciendo que esta se estremezca y asintiendo, ya se encontraban en la cama.

La música sonaba a su máximo volumen, en el momento se escuchaba "Timber de Pitbull ft. Ke$ha", cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo, como otros q solo estaban inmóviles charlando con bebidas en mano. La casa de Kendall era bastante grande de dos pisos, al pasar por la entrada se encontraba a la derecha la sala estar, por delante de la entrada, estaba la escalera que terminaba con un pequeño balcón dando vista a la sala y al comedor situado a la izquierda del portal, un pasillo debajo de las escaleras daba a la cocina, totalmente equipada con muebles de un color rojo con una mesa de mármol en el centro que ahora se encontraba llena de botellas y paquetes de botanas y alrededor adolescentes algo alborotados , entre ellos Carlos que intentaba salir de ahí con dos vasos de cerveza, para James y el.

Logan, que sentado en el sofá de la sala con un vaso que nunca acerco a su boca, veía como Lucy una chica de cabello negro con algo de tinte rojo en las puntas se estaba acercando de más a Kendall, haciendo que el rubio se apartara disimuladamente a cada paso que daba la chica, logan se ponía aún más nervioso sin saber por qué así que decidió salir de ahí.

- VAAAMMOOSSS, ya habrá comenzado la fiesta, mueve el culo- gritaba un chico de cabello negro de estatura promedio, dentro de su reluciente Audi A4- se supone que querías ser el primero en llegar, para ver a "Tu loggie", o no Jeff- siguió hablando, levantando las cejas y mirando con picardía a quien se acercaba al vehículo. Jeff, un chico rubio, de cuerpo atlético, ojos azules y de metro setenta, poco más que Dak Zevon, el conductor- Sabes no es necesario gritar semejante cosa, y él no es mío, AUN y me gustaría que no estés de estúpido, gritándolo en cualquier lugar- decía Jeff subiendo a la máquina, azotando la puerta, mirando con enfado a Dak, causando que este se riera de su actitud- Bueno, bueno pero te gusta ¿No? - dijo el pequeño , poniendo una cara de pervertido ,acercándose a la cara de Jeff- Fuera- empujando a Dak, con su mano en el rostro de este- si y que, para mi suerte ya no sale con Camille, lo malo es que no se si le interesan los hombres, ya sabes que en el colegio nunca se los veía darse afecto o algo así, aunque también había rumores, de que Kendall, se gustaba de logan y por eso termino con Lucy, como también se decía que Kendall era la causa de las peleas de Camille y logan- continuo Jeff ,luego de empujar a su amigo- No lo sé, pero inténtalo, además yo estoy en busca de Carlos, y para mi suerte está soltero- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- tienes suerte de que el si les dejo claro a todos, de que es gay y no le molesta demostrarlo- siguió el rubio, que estaba acomodando el regalo, que le daría a su amor platónico, con la esperanza, de que con esto tenga una oportunidad ya que, algo le decía que logan si era gay- ¿ Listo romeo? Ya nos vamos- dijo Dak acelerando sin miedo alguno.

- Hola, permiso, Muévete- lo último salió con un tono amenazante de la boca de Carlos, que se había puesto en medio de una pelirroja, de cuerpo bien formado, curvas perfectas, senos grandes ya para su delgado cuerpo, que sin disimulo, las levantaba para la vista de james.

- ¿Por qué no te mueves TU hobby? Molestas- dijo la teñida con rabia- La hobby, aquí eres TU, que si no fuese por tus tacones de medio metro, tus 6 kilos de siliconas y tinte de mercado, nadie, escuchaste, Nadie ni en tu familia te harían caso, estúpida, con complejo de prostituta-Carlos remato con rabia, por el apodo puesto, haciendo que toda la fiesta se quedase en silencio, provocando que la chica salga llorando del lugar.

-Estúpida- decía Carlos, volteándose a james- Y tú que, por poco y te lanzaba una toalla para la baba que se te corría- continuo, ofreciéndole el vaso con cerveza- no era necesario que le hayas dicho eso, solo tú sabes provocarme- dijo james, acariciando la mano de Carlos, con el que le ofrecía el vaso- y tú a mí- respondió, Carlos con enojo- además, creo que no te provocó lo suficiente para que hagas público lo nuestro- continuo, alejándose, pero james lo sujeta de brazo- Carlos, por favor, ya hablamos de esto, dame tiempo- Carlos, soltándose- james , hay personas cerca, no queremos que piensen mal- respondió, sarcásticamente- a veces creo, que solo estás conmigo por sexo, pero lo que más me duele es que me pidas tiempo, cuando ya estamos saliendo por 2 años, siendo que fuiste tú, el que comenzó todo-dicho esto, con un tono triste, Carlos se alejó de james.

En uno de los rincones de la casa se encontraba Kendall, con Lucy, sentada de piernas abiertas, en las del rubio, buscando la manera de besarlo por más que este se resistiera- Lucy , muévete nos van a ver- decía Kendall, interrumpido, por los apretones de labios que hacia la joven, algo tomada- vamos , sé que quieres, yo te extraño tanto, cuando me hacías tuya, sin importar donde estuviéramos- respondió Lucy, colocando una de las manos de Kendall, en su seno derecho, ya que era el que solía manosear el rubio, cada que tenían relaciones- No, ya no siento nada por ti, y ahora mismo me estás dando lastima.. Lucy entiende, lo nuestro no tenía nada bueno por delante- cito, el rubio, sacándola de encima de él, acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica- me voy, y no intentes nada.

En la esquina de la casa de Kendall- ¿Ya llegamos?- decía Jeff, poniendo nervioso a Dak, ya que era la décima vez que preguntaba- NO... Sí aquí es- respondió, el moreno aliviado- Hey, ese no es logan-dijo el pequeño, al ver al nombrado caminar en dirección a ellos- ¡Para!- dijo Jeff, abriendo la puerta del vehículo, aun en movimiento- Imbécil, porque no esperas a que detenga el auto, tarado- asustado y enojado, remato Dak, llamando la atención de logan, que levanto la cabeza, con los ojos humedecidos-¿Que te sucede?¿ Te sientes bien, alguien te hizo algo?- preguntó Jeff, sorprendido y preocupado, por ver al chico que le gusta, en ese raro estado-Nada, solo estaba caminado, y bostece , nadie me hizo nada- respondió logan, mintiendo al final, ya que al salir de la casa, se encontraba caminando y saludando a los que lo felicitaban, cuando algo, más bien alguien entre las sombras, llamo su atención, acercándose, se detuvo en seco al reconocer, a Lucy encima de Kendall, por algún motivo lo que vio lo irrito, dolió y altero tanto que unas gotas cayeron de sus ojos. No sabía si eran celos o molestia por ver a su mejor amigo, besándose, con la chica que tanto lo había estresado, en su relación- Luego, yo tengo que soportar, su mala racha- dijo logan, enojado y alejándose de la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2:

CELOS Y CONFECIONES A MEDIAS.

Los chicos se encontraban, limpiando la casa, totalmente desganados por la trasnochada, que habían realizado-JAAAMEEES- grito Carlos, al pisar un condón usado, que se encontraba en el baño del segundo piso- ¿ Que sucede, que te paso?- llego el de cuerpo sexy, asustado con solo unos bóxer de color rojo, luciendo su marcado cuerpo- A ti, te tocaba limpiar este baño, es más que obvio que ni siquiera te acercaste, mira lo que pise, y por tu culpa- asqueado y enojado, cito Carlos, que solo tenía unos calzoncillos holgados, levantando el pie con el que piso el condón-¡MI CULPA! Eres tú, quien no se fija donde coloca los pies al caminar, estúpido hobby- dijo enfadado james, sorprendiéndose y tapándose la boca, pronuncio un leve lo siento, pero fue tarde, ya que el latino le lanzo el preservativo al rostro, empujando al alto, salió del baño con la cabeza gacha.

- ellos y sus peleas- hablo Kendall, que con una bolsa de basura donde juntaba los vasos tirados en la sala, vestido con una camisa sin mangas, verde que le ajustaba al cuerpo y un pantalón pijama gris, bastante grande para su cuerpo- si tú lo dices- respondió logan seco, que se encontraba barriendo, debajo de los muebles, sacando, todos los restos de las patatas fritas y palomitas de maíz que se esparcieron en la fiesta de la noche anterior, el tenia puesto una clásica pijama (conjunto de mangas largas y pantalones flojos) de color celeste - ¿ Te sucede algo? Desde anoche que estas en ese plan, bueno desde que se fue Jeff, te divertiste con el ¿No?- dijo Kendall, con un leve tono de enojo, ya que él y el otro rubio no se llevan nada bien- Si, él se quedó conmigo, en mi cumpleaños, y no desapareció en la oscuridad- respondió logan, obviamente molesto, sin tratar de disimularlo, esperando que Kendall, capte la palabra "oscuridad" y se dé cuenta que el los vio, a él y a Lucy "hablando"- ¿ Te hice algo de lo que no me enteré? O Jeff te metió cosas a la cabeza... NO quiero que te acerques a el- devolvió el rubio, soltando la bolsa y acercándose a logan, para quedar frente a frente- ¿Y que si quiero que sea mi amigo? tu no me lo puedes prohibir-reacciono el pequeño, levantando la cabeza para ver directo a los ojos al rubio- Logan, él no es de fiar y lo sabes, más de una vez intento lastimarnos a Carlos, james y a mí- el rubio, calmado hablo, dando un paso atrás, ya que se dio cuenta de lo cercano que estaba del pequeño- el jamás intento hacerme algo, además, serás mi amigo pero tú no elijes con quien socializo...¿ Por qué últimamente, estas más pendiente de mí que de costumbre?- pregunto logan, al final con algo de intriga- eeemm...este.. Es que como no quiero que te pongas de mal ánimo, me preocupo por ti, quiero que estés bien, hasta que superes lo de Camille- dijo el rubio, sentándose en el sofá en medio de la sala-sabes, no es necesario que te estreses tanto por mí, yo estoy bien" mentira no lo estas llora, llora, llora y que te abrase para no soltarte"-su mente lo traicionaba, al querer ocultar su verdadero estado, sin darse cuenta se acostó en el sofá colocando su cabeza, sobre la pierna derecha de Kendall, que se sonrojo al sentir la cabeza de logan en esa zona- puede que tengas razón, pero eres mi amigo así que acostúmbrate, creo que con 15 años de amistad no tendría que hacerte raro mi atención-hablo el rubio, clavando su mirada en logan, que tampoco aparto la vista- ya no me es raro, es solo que es más intensa que antes, y no quiero que te enfades conmigo, pero todo el colegio, dice que terminaste con Lucy porque yo te gusto y que yo hice lo mismo con Camille y para ser sincero, no me molesta- con esas palabras, logan aparto la vista sonrojado, causando que Kendall sonriera sin disimulo- ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó logan sonriendo- loggie...CAARRRLOOOSSS - el rubio, fue interrumpido por james, que le gritaba a su novio para que no lo dejase solo y pudiera disculparse-Carlos por favor, fue un accidente enserio, perdóname- dijo james, desesperado sujetando al enano de la cintura, y con una mano levantó su rostro para plantarle un beso- fue un error, ¿ Me perdonas?- dijo el alto con una voz de niño, acompañado de un puchero, haciéndole parecer a un chiquito mimado, la combinación estremeció a Carlos- Que sea la última vez que me digas de esa manera, o de lo contrario la próxima no hay perdón- dijo con una voz de dolor fingido, cerro sus brazos en la nuca de james, se colocó de puntitas para llegar al oído del alto- Ni sexo- susurro, provocando, un recorrido eléctrico en el cuerpo de su novio- OH POR DIOS, juro jamás volverte a decir de esa manera- dijo james, dramatizando la voz, colocándose de rodillas frente a Carlos, sujetando una de sus manos, como si le propusiera matrimonio. En la sala unas carcajadas sin control y acompañadas de llanto, lo distrajo de su novio, para ver a Kendall y logan reírse por su reciente acto- Ustedes, que hacen de mirones, porque no limpian todo de una vez- protesto james, colorado y algo avergonzado, sujetando a Carlos de la mano, que apretaba por el enojo- suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta- repetía Carlos estirando su mano del agarre- lo siento amor- soltó la mano y abrazo con cariño al "hobby"- james, los condones no se colocan en esa cabeza- dijo logan, respirando de nuevo sacándose algunas lágrimas- Carlos, porque no se lo pones tú la próxima- dijo Kendall, imitando a logan.

-Mama, no quiero decirte lenta pero un caracol, se mueve más rápido y eso que ellos se arrastran-decía katie, una joven de 15 años, delgada, pálida, de cabello ondeado, largo y castaño, que con maletas en mano se dirigía a su madre, que salía del aeropuerto, con dos grandes maletas que disminuían su velocidad- sabes, me vendría bien unas manos, hija- respondió su madre, Jennifer, una mujer delgada, de largo cabello rojizo, de unos 37 años, ojos cafés- solo tengo dos manos, mami- dijo la pequeña, subiendo las cejas, mirando a su madre con cara de burla, levantando ambas manos, en las que sostenía su móvil y una maleta personal. Su madre que llego al frente de ella, suelta un suspiro de alivio al soltar las maletas, mirando a su hija caradura, con expresión malvada- te llevas una o al llegar a casa, ni veras el ordenador- dijo con voz dura, señalando la maleta y luego a la pequeña- tengo mi móvil- dijo con voz cercana a un soprano, sosteniendo el aparato con ambas manos, elevándolo con movimientos raros, ya que era un Samsung Galaxy S5 nuevo de color blanco- y sin el móvil si sigues hablando- remato Jennifer, sonriendo por ver la expresión de susto que coloco su hija- Ay, mama¿ Son pesadas, te ayudo? No te lastimes la espalda, ya estas viejita- hablo la amenazada, agachándose de golpe para quitarle las maletas a su madre, que se reía por el brinco hacia abajo que dio su hija- ahí, viene un taxi hazle la para- Jennifer hablo, buscando dinero en su cartera.

- Bueno, todo limpio, ordenado, ¿Carlos los cuartos están arreglados?, ¿ james ya no hay condones en los baños?, ¿logan no quedo restos en el suelo?- pregunto Kendall, en medio de la sala frotándose las manos, dando vueltas en su lugar- si-dijeron la pareja que descendían al primer piso a paso rápido- espera... Ya está, solo tengo q sacar la bolsa- dijo el pequeño, corriendo a la puerta del frente, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta por completo, un taxi se detuvo enfrente de la casa- carajo ,TU MAMAA KENDALL- grito al final logan, doblándose para atrás, y cerrando la puerta de una pata para salir corriendo a la cocina- ¿Eh? Date la vuelta, rápido- respondió Kendall, que sujeto a logan de los hombros, para empujarle y darle impulso con su pie colocándolo en su trasero- Hey- se quejó el chico, al ir más rápido- ¿Y ustedes qué? Escóndanse, ya- hablo el rubio, levantando sus brazos totalmente al aire, mirando a la pareja sentada en el sofá plácidamente, con una cara pálida por la sorpresa- oookkk, miedoso- respondió james, estirando a Carlos para llevarlo al fondo de la casa.

¿Te ayudo, Ma?- dijo Kendall, cuando su madre Jennifer bajaba del taxi, con una sonrisa nervioso poco disimulada que por algún motivo obvio no podía desaparecer- Gracias hijo, atrás hay unas maletas, pero cuidado que tengo cosas frágiles en la más grande- dijo la jefa, pagando al taxista- Em... Katie ¿Te bajas o te quedas con el taxista?-pregunto la madre, al ver a su hija aun en el vehículo- KATIE- grito, ya que esta tenia los audífonos pues, meneando la cabeza- ya, si, bueno- respondió asustada, sacándose los audífonos, abriendo la puerta saliendo a prisa.

- no era necesario el grito- dijo Carlos, abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa con james de la mano- HEYYY- grito logan, cuando la puerta golpeo su trasero, ya que este, estaba de rodillas juntando el contenido de la bolsa que se le había roto, ya que al abrir la puerta, la manija de esta se clavó a la bolsa y por la apurada, estiro con fuerza de mas, provocando que el materia seda-¿Pero qué? Sí que eres estúpido, porque no nos llamaste, james levanta la bolsa- dijo Carlos riendo levemente, acompañando a logan con james que hizo lo que le pidió su novio- apúrense que están por entrar- hablo el más alto, con la bolsa en mano, mirando la entrada principal.

-espero que todo esté en orden o ya sabes, sin móvil y mucho menos salida con los chicos, Kendall- hablo la madre del nombrado, al entrar a la casa, mirando todo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que todo esté limpio- ¿Y eso? Oh Kendall, la alfombra la as sacado a limpiar, eres increíble con lo que amo esa alfombra- dijo sorprendida y sujetando a Kendall, que estaba detrás de ella soltando las maletas, ya que Jennifer, apretó sus mejillas dándole un beso en la frente- em.. Si, si, lo hice ayer solo que aún no la meto* logan te amo*- pensó aliviado, ya que el pequeño había hecho eso, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, ya que su madre estaba violando su frente a besos.

-¿Nos vamos o quedamos a esperarlo?- pregunto logan, a su pareja de amigos, frente a la casa del rubio- pues hagamos, que vinimos a verlo ya que nos invitó a almorzar con el- dijo Carlos, mirando con sonrisa amplia y ojos totalmente abiertos, haciéndole parece casi como un loco- podría resultar, pero esperemos a que la madre de Kendall se instale- dijo logan, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca, cerrando los ojos con la cabeza hacia abajo y bostezando-Em.. Logan porque tienes la camisa de Kendall y encima la traes del revés- dijo el más alto, frunciendo el cejo que desapareció y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa, al ver que el chico pálido, abría los ojos sorprendido, estirando la camisa por la costura de la parte baja de esta, para darse cuenta que si era una camisa del rubio, una azul marino de cuello en V, que estaba del revés, tanto de lado como de posición, con la etiqueta de cuello colgando bajo el mentón del pequeño-No tengo idea, pero me lo pondré bien ahora- hablo neutral, pero sonrojado ya que no se percató que se la había puesto. Con que por eso, era el frio que sentía en la nuca sí que soy idiota. Pensó el chico mientras se sacaba la camisa en plena calle, que para su suerte en ella, no se encontraba nadie para fijarse en su nada marcado y blanco cuerpo, según él.

-Aaauucchh-se quejó un rubio individuo, al patear un escalón que lo levantaba fuera del área de la sala, ya que se distrajo al ver por la ventana a uno de sus dos pequeños amigo, quitándose la camisa en plena calle, causando que sus ojos recorrieran todo el cuerpo de logan, haciendo que se olvidara de su camino. "la verdad, es muy lindo quiero abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos "pensó el rubio, logrando excitarse.

- Y, ¿qué hicieron por el cumpleaños de logan?-pregunto Jennifer.

-Em, decidimos salir los cuatro a una discoteca, y luego cada uno fue para su casa-respondió Kendall, algo acelerado.

- y como se encuentra logan, con el tema de Camille?

- la verdad bastante mejor, es claro que no sale del todo de su mente, pero ya lo está llevando como se debe-dijo Kendall, saliendo del cuarto de su madre, ya que estos estaban vaciando las maletas.

- bueno, como no puedo entrar con esta camisa me iré a casa y se lo daré luego a Kendall, adiós chicos- cito logan, al colocarse bien la prenda- está bien, pero mañana vas al colegio, entendido- respondió james, quien sujetaba a su novio por los hombros y apuntaban al blanco con un dedo, mirándolo algo amenazante- tranquilo, y me tengo que ir, les escribo luego desde mi nuevo móvil- dijo logan alejándose, y dando un tono melodioso, cuando menciono lo del nuevo móvil.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3: lenguas.

Logan, quien caminaba en dirección al colegio, con el uniforme correspondiente al día lunes. Pantalón gris, zapatos negros, cinturón del mismo color, camisa blanca, sacó rojo y una corbata del mismo tono. Lo dejaba más que elegante, según Kendall.

Iba pasando por las calles con los auriculares puestos, escuchando "secrets de One Republic" a su volumen máximo, cuando llego a la parada del bus tomo asiento y disfruto de la música.

- MAAAMMAA, DONDE ESTA MI ROPA- gritaba Kendall desesperado ya que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la parada con logan, el solo estaba con unos bóxer color blanco con los bordes verdes." mierda se va a molestar, con lo que odia esperar" pensó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no te calmas? Aquí está, toma- respondió Jennifer subiendo las escaleras y entrando al cuarto de su hijo- gracias, Ah MAA, me firmas esto- dijo el rubio, al quitarle a su madre la prenda y dándole una boleta-¿Para qué es?- miro y pregunto, con duda Jennifer- un viaje en fin de semana, con supervisión del colegio,¡Fírmalo ya!- Dijo Kendall ya vestido y con mochila en mano- bueno, pero la pluma-toma, rápido mama se me hace tarde- ya está- respondió la mujer- espera si no te has dado un baño, KENDALL-grito al final Jennifer, al fijarse de lo que no hizo su hijo, este salió corriendo gritándole" Yo también te quiero".

Logan escribía en su móvil "Kendall ya estoy haciendo pasar 3 autobuses, ¿DONDE ESTAS?- moviendo una de sus piernas por la ansiedad, mirando en la dirección de donde tendría que llegar Kendall, estaba logan bastante enojado, uno que Kendall no quería ver. "Estoy cerca, loggie;)"- " T.V.M.D -_-"- respondió logan, levantándose haciendo la para al primer bus que se acercaba-" TE VOY A MATAR DONALD" entendió Kendall el mensaje, y se apresuró aún más, cuando dio vuelta en la esquina de la parada vio a logan que subía- LOOOOGGAN- grito este, haciendo que el pequeño no subiera por completo. Kendall corrió, subió y pago para ir los dos juntos a la parte trasera del bus.

- si alguien nos descubre nos van a expulsar¿ Sabes?- hablo Carlos algo agitado- ¿ Tienes miedo?, porque yo no y te quiero ahora- respondió james, quien tenía al latino contra la pared con las piernas de este sujetas a su cintura, debajo de unas escaleras- james(beso),james(beso)para, james ya!- dijo Carlos al final tapando la boca de su novio con una mano y abriendo grande los ojos, para que este lo tome enserio- lo siento, pero es que me has dejado con las ganas por la llamada de ayer ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme y pedirme sexo telefónico? Es cruel sabes-james aparto su rostro lo escondió en el cuello del pequeño y uso una voz de niño mimado, sabiendo que Carlos no resistía ese tono.

James bájame- hablo Carlos luego de un corto silencio- no quiero, por favor litos, solo una vez- respondió james, mirándolo con expresión de súplica- no estamos en el colegio, donde nadie tiene que vernos- al terminar de hablar, el pequeño afloja su agarre para alejarse de su novio. "siempre lo mismo, pero falta poco, luego ya estaremos bien". Pensó james quien tenía la frente apoyada a la pared, conteniendo su enojo.

Luego de unos minutos, james sale debajo de las escaleras encontrándose con Lucy-hola james, ¿qué hacías ahí? -pregunto la morena- Em Nada es un lugar donde me gusta pensar- hablo el alto colocándose la mochila aun lado-¿Y tienes que pensar con Carlos acompañándote?- preguntó Lucy, levantando las cejas señalando a la escalera por donde había subido el pequeño. James se sorprendió pero no le era difícil mentir- el solo paso a dejarme mi parte de un trabajo… y en todo caso...¿Cuál es el problema si él estaba conmigo o no?- esto último salió por inercia, haciendo que james se pusiera recto y mirase desafiante a la chica frente a el- ninguno solo que como es el Gay del colegio, me hace pensar que se gusta de ti, hay que evitarlo para que no te contagie - respondió Lucy, levantando una mano y dando un ademan de "muñeca rota" al pronuncia "gay". Esto, calentó la sangre de james haciendo que temblara levemente- ¿James, te pasa algo?- pregunto quién ofendía a su novio- No, sabes consíguete un novio y déjate de andar de despechada, das lastima gótica perdida-respondió james alterado subiendo las escaleras dejando a Lucy con la boca abierta.

Carlos caminaba por un pasillo con vista a la entrada principal del colegio, por una de las ventanas de esta, entre los demás alumnos que llegaban pudo ver a Kendall y logan entrar a paso rápido, más bien Kendall intentando alcanzar al pálido. Y ahí otro que no dice lo que siente. Dijo Carlos neutral con los ojos algo húmedos. Hola. Una voz lo saco de su mundo y puso su viste en quien le hablo, era Dak- hola Dak ¿qué pasa?- hablo Carlos, fregándose los ojos- creo que yo debo preguntar eso ¿Estabas llorando?- dijo el blanquito sacándole los dedos de la cara al latino, colocando su cara cerca del pequeño rozándolo levemente con la nariz.

Carlos se percató de esto pero no le dio importancia solo se apartó un poco y hablo- si es que anoche cuando estaba en la ducha mi dedito del pie golpeo la tina y se me rompió la uña-ENSERIO. Pensó al final Carlos por su escusa mas barata que chicle de mercado. Dak solo lo mira incrédulo- si a mí me sucede siempre, más cuando me masturbo sentado en WC, siempre le atino al mueble- dijo Dak sin ningún rastro de vergüenza, Carlos lo mira con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca de igual manera , entre cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza para borrar la imagen de Dak manoseándose- mu…mu…mucha información Daky si no era necesario contar tu intimidad sabes- respondió Carlos algo rojo de la vergüenza ya que la imagen de Dak no salía de su cabeza.

Un tomo rojo toma la mejilla de Dak y una sonrisa Colgate luminous White aparece- como me dijiste- hablo dak alargando la E y colocando las manos en ambas mejillas como todo un pobre angelito, carlós lo mira con los ojos súper abiertos mira rápido de izquierda a derecha y repitió lo dicho levantando las cejas y clavando su mirada en su lado derecho-AWWWWW eres tan kawaii- dijo Dak apretando las mejillas del latino este solo cierra los ojos por la presión y de inmediato siente unos labios húmedos intentando entras a los suyos, si se pudiera sus ojos saldrían por las ventanas por la manera tan explosiva que las abrí. Como Dak no recibió respuesta dejo de presionar y se apartó pero Carlos lo atajo de la corbata y lo estiro, le planto un gran beso Dak siguió sin detenerse y en cada pequeña pausa que surgía se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Carlos lo estira y este se monta sobre el marco de la ventana olvidando que cualquiera que mirase arriba los podría descubrir se aferra a Dak cerrando sus piernas en su cintura Dak solo coloca sus manos en el marco y se impulsa levemente para estar un poco más alto que el latino este eleva su cabeza, comienza a presionar los labios de blanco con sus dientes los succiona y estira para que Dak lo apreté más hacia el cristal - Dak para, no está bien- pero se ve que tú quieres- si pero no es el lugar – no importa en todo caso mira detrás mío- Carlos lo hace y se da cuenta que está en frente de un aula vacía, Carlos mira a Dak este solo levanta las cejas de manera picara y Carlos no se limita a besar sin control alguno al chico entre sus piernas.

Logan por favor no es para tanto, anda perdóname si- hablaba Kendall con tono de súplica ya que se encontraba caminando detrás del mencionado que lo intentaba evitar ya que se molestó con el rubio por dejarlo esperar mucho tiempo- Kendall, cállate si, luego te hablo no estoy de humor y menos para ti- respondió logan harto ya que Kendall estuvo disculpándose desde que subieron al bus y durante el camino al colegio- está bien –fue lo único que articulo el rubio, su celular sonó de la nada y atrajo su mochila hacia su pecho sacándolo del bolsillo delantero de este, cuando estaba por ver de quien era el mensaje choco contra la espalda de logan, Kendall subió la mirada y vio que el pequeño miraba a un punto en dirección al edificio- pero ¿ qué pasa logan?- el nombrado señalo con su dedo índice derecho a una ventana en el segundo piso del colegio- ese es Carlos -respondió el texano con la voz atorada por la sorpresa, Kendall solo mira y se queda con la boca abierta al ver a su amigo latino apoyado contra el cristal besándose con alguien entre sus piernas que claramente no era su novio y de inmediato agarro el brazo izquierdo de logan y fueron corriendo.

Si entramos ahora- hablo Dak jadeando al soltarse de los labios de Carlos, estos estaban rojos e hinchados-Dak no enserio, perdona no debí hacer esto, estoy saliendo con alguien - respondió Carlos soltando al pálido de su agarre y colocando una mano en su pecho para apartarlo, dak solo sujeta la mano del latino con su derecha y con la otra presiona la entre pierna del más chico este gime y pierde fuerza- Carlos tú me gustas y ahora más que nunca necesito entrar en ti- fue lo que susurro el blanquito pervertido en oídos del pobre y ardiente latino, el solo se sonrojo pero la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas fue directos a sus pies al ver que James estaba detrás, en ese momento se escucharon pisadas fuertes, Carlos solo miro de reojo y vio a unos Kendall y logan agitados estos miraban con las caras pálidas a james que estaba al borde de la locura temblando, totalmente rojo del cuello para arriba y con los ojos cristalinos. Dak solo voltea y lo mira de pie a cabeza – ¿se te perdió algo Maslow?

No tranquilo solo vengo a decirle algo a TU novio- respondió james de manera fría mirando directo a Carlos, el latino sintió como si lo arroyaron y pisaran una y otra vez al escuchar el tono de dolor y enojo que salía de la boca de james- James- dijo Carlos en un suspiro intentando no llorar- ah bueno puedes hablar- respondió Dak, sin corregir lo que dijo el alto, james suspiro levemente miro Carlos luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos y los mira con una expresión más que dolida devuelve su mirada a su ex – Carlos solo quería decirte que ya no será necesario que vayas a mi casa gracias por ayudarme a estudias, "pero prefieren ir con alguien que si sea profesional"-con esto james se aleja dejando a Kendall y logan con gran sorpresa a Dak que no entendió el mensaje oculto y aun Carlos que lo entendió a la perfección. James había dado una vuelta en U para bajar por una escalera que lo devolvía a donde estaba en un principio se apoyó en el suelo colo su mochila sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y abrazo a ambas para llorar sin importar quien lo escuchara.

¿Seguimos?- hablo Dak con una sonrisa cuando james salió de vista, Carlos solo se levanta y sale llorando en dirección a sus dos amigos, Kendall lo lo agarra de un hombro y lo lleva lejos de Dak, logan va donde james y Dak queda con una gran confusión que en un instante desaparición ya que recordó como estaba james, lo que le dijo Carlos y como salió llorando el mismo era más que obvio. Ellos están juntos. Pensó el blanquito golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- sí que soy imbécil- se dijo así mismo pero luego reacciono y en un pequeño estado de shock- James Maslow es gay-JAMES MASLOW ES GAY- dijo y repitio alzando la voz.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: cambios de temperatura

El sonido de la campana de salida suena causando un eco en toda la infraestructura del colegio, dando tranquilidad a las almas jóvenes obligadas a estudiar que se encuentran dentro de cuerpos zombis que ahora son los alumnos agotados de tanto quemar sus neuronas.

De todos los salones, en el primer piso como en el segundo una avalancha de hormonas se apresura por salir intentando despejar el cansancio de sus cabezas y posiblemente de sus cuerpos, en el piso inferior se encuentra corriendo e dirección a la entrada principal un Dak alegre, excitado, eufórico pero sobre todo excitado- Jeff ven rápido- grito estirando de atrás el hombro del nombrado que iba caminado en compañía de Lucy hablando de lo agotador que fue su última clase Química.

Pero qué te pasa Dak- dijeron al unísono el rubio y la morena, al voltearse en dirección del más chico, este mira a ambos coloca sus manos en posición de Jazz y las mueve rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerca a los dos colocando su cabeza a poco centímetros de los dos- James Maslow, es gay- susurro, sus receptores solo lo miran de manera confusa, como el pequeño no recibo respuesta- James Barbie Maslow es GAY- alzo la voz en la última palabra causando que los demás alumnos que intentaban salir miraran en su dirección causando que Jeff riera fuerte para pasar desapercibidos, Lucy lo imita, el rubio sujeta del hombro a Dak y lo saca afuera, Lucy solo los sigue- repite lo que dijiste- hablo el rubio- que Maslow es gay, hoy lo descubrí y es novio de carlós- QUE, hablas de Carlos adrenalina? - "Carlos adrenalina"- interrumpió Lucy entrecerrando sus ojos ladeando su cabeza apunto de reír-¿Que nunca lo has visto jugar hockey? Es como si se lo inyectara antes de cada partido, nunca pero nunca está quieto -hablo Jeff mirando hacia atrás donde estaba la chica, esta solo suelta una pequeña risa y el rubio mira a Dak-hablas enserio- sí, no estaría así de emocionado si no fuera verdad- pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?- em…es que yo bueno em… bese al borde de violar a Carlos en el pasillo C del segundo piso- respondido Dak sonrojado, riendo y rascándose la nuca, Jeff solo lo mira sorprendido igual que Lucy- ook, eso quiere decir son pareja o eran, pero lo importante ahora es que puedo utilizar esto para sacarlo del equipo y tomar su lugar y luego solo faltaría el maldito de Donald- Jeff, ya te estas poniendo raro ¿las tomaste hoy?- hablo y pregunto Dak con un tono de susto y preocupación en su voz- tomar que- interrumpió Lucy, que recibió una mirada de enojo de Jeff indicándole que no era de su incumbencia- ook, ya no pregunto- se defendió la chica elevando sus manos a nivel de sus hombros con las palmas al aire.

James… james- decía Carlos que seguía al moreno, este lo ignoraba y seguía su camino detrás de ellos se encontraban logan y Kendall, logan por más que iba del lado contrario de su hogar decidió acompañar a sus amigos para intentar ver la forma de solucionar las cosas.

¿Qué quieres?- se giró de golpe causando que Carlos chocara por su pecho, james solo lo empuja lejos de su espacio personal- habla estoy esperando, que me dirás, "no es lo que parece", "el me obligo", y espero que no digas el segundo o te rompo la cara- cito james nervioso y más que serio al final, el latino solo lo miraba con los ojos lleno de lágrimas-james enserio fue un gran error, no sé lo que me paso, por favor perdóname- hablo Carlos sujetando de las manos del alto, es se libera del agarre, mira a Kendal y logan que estaban detrás- chicos llévenselo no lo quiero cerca enserio- hablo a sus amigos, con los ojos húmedos y rojos se voltea y se van sin decir palabra de más .

Carlos vámonos está anocheciendo- hablo Kendall que levanto del suelo al chico que se encontraba llorando sin parar, logan toma el maletín de Carlos que era igual al suyo se lo coloco en su hombro izquierdo para que colgara de lado derecho, haciendo que forme una X sobre su caja torácica ya que tenía el suyo en el hombro derecho colgando del lado izquierdo- Carlos enserio como se te ocurrió haber hecho eso- hablo logan luego de dar unos paso- es que no lo sé solo me deje llevar, estaba molesto, triste, no se solo me deje- respondió el más chico que caminaba mirando al suelo sin expresión y con lágrimas secas en las mejillas- eso no lo justifica, por más que te moleste que james no quiera aun anunciar lo suyo no es motivo para que por rabia te dejes manosear por cualquiera y peor aún más por Dak ,en estos momentos ya se lo habrá dicho a Jeff que no perderá tiempo en divulgarlo- hablo el rubio cuando el latino quedo en silencio.

¿Y cómo lo haremos?- pregunto logan, quien mantenía una conversación telefónica con Kendall-pues la verdad no lo sé, no quiero involucrarme más de lo necesario loggie-respondí el rubio al otro lado de la línea que se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas, logan solo se sonrojo un momento por el apodo pero luego volvió a tocar el tema de sus dos amigos- pero ken tenemos que ayudarlos- logan déjalos que se vean ellos, Carlos fue quien metió la pata, más bien metí hasta las rodillas- logan suelta una pequeña risa, el rubio por escuchar la risa lo imita- pero es cierto, no puedes enojarte con tu pareja e ir a revolcarte con otro y encima en un edificio donde todos saben de todos, usea qué onda- hablo el rubio en un tono simpático que causo gran risa al otro chico- ken no querrás decir "ósea"- cuestiono el pequeño con un tono de burla- nop, es "usea" y punto issh- respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza a un lado, esto claro, logan no lo podía ver - cerraste los ojos y moviste la cabeza de un lado verdad- no pregunto, afirmo logan con un tono super burlo, el rubio solo se sonroja de sobremanera " sí que me conoce" pensó el oji verde- tip -fue lo único que respondió el alto en un susurro con tono infantil, logan solo soltó una gran carcajada- no hables así es horrible- fue lo que dijo logan luego de para de reír- pedo ti te da yisa es poque ti guta veldad- Kendall respondió con el mismo tono y cambiando las letras a las palabras para burlarse de su amigo, esto había dicho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que le encantaba hacer enojar al pequeño con su raro modo de hablar- mmmmm- se quejó logan, el rubio explota en risa- Kendall, si hablas de nuevo así te corto-dijo el chico con vos enojada, el rubio solo para de reír y sonríe- ya me quieres terminar, pensé que lo nuestro duraría- Kendall fingió un tono de dolor, pero la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos le fascinaba, del otro lado de la línea logan estaba entre fingir enojo o seguirle el juego a su amigo, sonrió y opto por el segundo – si ya no quiero salir contigo , tu acento extranjero me asusta y cada vez que hacemos el amor no entiendo lo que me dices- respondió logan para luego poner una almohada en su rostro intentando ahogar su risa y sonrojo, Kendall solo se quedó estático por lo que escucho totalmente colorado, sabía que logan solo le siguió la corriente pero no se esperó semejante respuesta y más a uno mencionar que ellos habían hecho eso que tanto ansiaba él.

El momento fue interrumpido por la madre del rubio que había llegado del trabajo y fue directo a la habitación de su hijo mayor -Kendall Donald knight, que sea la primera y última vez que se te ocurra ir al colegio sin antes darte un baño- grito de sorpresa a la par que entro a la habitación- MAMAAA- grito el rubio tapando el celular para que logan no lo escuchara pero fue tarde ya que si lo escucho y en esos momentos se encontraba llorando de la risa, Kendall escucho la carcajada del chico y se puso rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza – Pero mama nada- la mujer se acercó a su hijo y le saco el celular de las manos-hola ¿Quién es?- logan dejo de reír y respondió- hola señora, soy logan buenas noches-decía mientras intentaba respirar de nuevo- oh hola logan, has escuchado verdad-si jaja-pues lo siento por tener un amigo poco higiénico – tranquila señora no apesto en todo el día- Kendall estuvo escuchando como su mejor amigo y madre se burlaban de él dejándolo con toda la sangre de su cuerpo en sus mejillas- está bien hablamos otro día, suerte hijo- finalizo Jennifer pasando el celular a su dueño que seguía como un tomate- buenas noches hijo- hablo la madre para dar un beso en la frente de su avergonzado y sucio hijo- buenas ma - respondió en un susurro, miro su celular y se fijó que aún seguía la llamada- ya te burlaste lo suficiente- pregunto enojado Kendall a logan que seguía riendo- lo siento pero enserio no puedo creerlo¿ no te bañaste en todo el día ?-pregunto logan aun con la voz algo trabada –si cuando llegue de dejar a Carlos no seas dramático ya te pareces a mi madre- jajajaj eso fue hace solo 3 horas- ambos rieron Kendall lo hizo solo para hacer pasar el tema, se quedaron callados por unos segundos logan rompió el silencio-¿Kendall?-si- y sin bañarte creer que haría el amor contigo- dijo para volver a reír como loco-mmmmm logan, ya para no es gracioso-ok ok ok señor higiénico, ya tengo que cortar mañana tenemos un día pesado – porque pesado- a ver tenemos que entregar los trabajos que nos asignaron hace dos semanas, tenemos dos exámenes y la tensión entre Carlos y james es la cereza del postre- cito logan usando un tono agudo mencionando al Carlos y james.

Ah ya veo, ESPERA trabajo, ¿Qué trabajo?-pregunto alterado el rubio colocando su mano derecha en su frente, logan solo rueda los ojos él ya sabía que a Kendall se le había olvidado hacerlo-no lo hiciste verdad, bueno tranquilo mañana sal temprano de tu casa e iremos a fotocopiarlo cerca del colegio-Kendall se quedó pensado- pero de quien hare la copia- pregunto el rubio algo confundido, el pequeño solo echo un suspiro de frustración- de mi idiota que tengo cara de cartel lumínico o que para que me veas y pases de largo- respondió logan enojado y con un tono algo simpático, Kendall solo sonrió ya que le encantaba escuchar a logan quejarse de cualquier cosa-jajaj está bien nos vemos mañana te amo- y Kendall colgó en seco para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo" te amo enserio que imbécil soy" pensó y se dijo así mismo golpeando su cara contra la almohada.

Del otro lado de la línea estaba logan con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con un gesto raro en la cara por lo que escucho- ooookk eeessoo fue raaroo- dijo en voz alta y luego se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- yo también- dijo para dejar su celular en su mueble aun lado de su mama, se colocó boca abajo y abrazo una camisa azul marino de cuello en V manteniendo la gran sonrisa, inhalo el aroma de la prenda y susurro-yo también- para luego quedar abrazado por Morfeo.


End file.
